The Legend of Obsidia
by LugiaFanForever
Summary: Gyass the Lugia and his friends have always lived a life of excitement and adventure, but that changes quickly as soon as they learn about Obsidia, the horrifying nightmare Lugia.


The Legend of Obsidia

a Gyass the Lugia tale

It was a day like any other in the Lugia Lands, everyone was flying around and having fun. Gyass the bright blue Lugia was talking to Oliver the orange Lugia about the recent events that happened in the lands. "So did you hear about Melanistic Lugia? He was never found after he was defeated by Albino Lugia." said Gyass. Oliver was surprised to hear this. "He's probably hiding somewhere. What a coward." Gyass nodded in agreement. Oliver was still concerned. "I wonder if there's worse than Melanistic." said Oliver. Gyass laughed. "I highly doubt there is anyone more evil than Melanistic Lugia will ever be." said Gyass. "He tried to kill Albino Lugia, most likely to overthrow him. There's nothing worse than that." The two Lugias talked about this for a while, but they didn't know that they were being overheard. Gyass' grandfather was listening to them talk. He slowly walked over to them, he was getting too old to fly. "Good day you two. What's this I hear about somethin' being worse than Melanistic Lugia?" He said. Gyass explained to him that they were talking about if there was anything out there that's worse than Melanistic Lugia's evilness. Gyass' grandfather was very concerned. "You two shouldn't be talkin' about stuff like that. There is more evil out there, that's a fact, I reckon." Gyass was eager to find out more. "Please tell us, grandfather!" He said. Oliver was also eager to know more. Gyass' grandfather cleared his throat and began. "When I was young like you two, I was curious about everything. I always wanted to know about everything, no matter what, I reckon. So one day I overheard my motha' and fatha' talkin' about some weird Lugia that tried to attack them one night." Gyass' and Oliver's eyes widened. "I wanted to know about it, obviously. But they wouldn't tell me about it. They just bugged me about being too young and all that nonsense. But I did find out what this weird Lugia was all about, eventually. One night when my parents were asleep, I heard something come from their room. It sounded like a slight thud. You guessed it, I had to know what happened. I slowly walked to their room, and the sound got louder. It was a heavy breathing, I reckon. So I slowly opened the door to their room and I nearly fainted. Standing over their bed was a glowing purple and black Lugia, just staring at them. This thing was quite frightening, I reckon. Then the Lugia must've heard me, cause it turned in my direction. As soon as it saw me, the Lugia lunged onto my parents and I ran out screaming. I ran to my room and hid under my bed. I could hear my parents shrieking as the mysterious Lugia was attacking them. After about a minute, all was quiet. I slowly walked to my parents room. Then I opened the door. What I saw changed my life forever. The room looked like a Lugia used Whirlpool in it, everything was scattered all over the place and some furniture was upside down and knocked over. I walked towards my parents bed. My father was unconscious, but my mother was still alive, barely breathing. She turned to me and said, "He….He is Obsidia….. The nightmare Lugia…." Then she passed out." Gyass and Oliver were silent. They didn't know what to say, or how to react. Gyass' grandfather wiped a tear from his eye. Oliver was the first to speak. "So… the Lugia that you saw was called Obsidia, and he is the most evil Lugia ever?" He asked. Gyass' grandfather nodded. "Indeed, my friend. He is the most evil Lugia known to us. He attacks and ends your life if you do not fear him, but if you fear him, he will not attack you, but you will have nightmares of him." Gyass wasn't buying it. "Pah!" He said. "Such a Lugia couldn't exist! How the heck can a Lugia cause you to have nightmares and kill you if you aren't scared of him?" Gyass' grandfather frowned. "I am certainly not making it up, I reckon. Obsidia exists, and he did kill my parents." "Grandfather," said Gyass, "You are getting weirder and weirder by the minute. First you started talking about your beard getting too long, and now you're talking about a Lugia that kills you if you don't fear him, apparently. Good day to you two." Gyass then flew off. Oliver believed the story, though. "Can Obsidia still be out there?" he asked. Gyass' grandfather nodded. "Indeed, he is still roaming somewhere, I reckon. We must fear Obsidia and he won't get us." Oliver nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Gyass was flying towards Sky Mountain. He was going to ask Albino Lugia, the ruler of the Lugia Lands, if he had heard of this Obsidia character. When he got there, he got right to his question. Gyass talked really fast. "Albino Lugia, by any chance have you heard of a Lugia called Obsidia? The nightmare Lugia? The one that kills you if you aren't scared of him? The purple and black Lugia?" Albino Lugia was annoyed. "SLOW DOWN!" He yelled. "One question at a time!". Gyass took a deep breath, and he spoke. "My grandfather told me a story about a purple and black Lugia that killed his parents. It was called Obsidia, apparently. Have you heard of anything like that before?" Albino Lugia answered Gyass' question without any hesitation. "Yes Gyass, I have. Obsidia will indeed kill you if you do not fear him, strangely. Just be scared of him and you'll be fine. Besides, I don't think he would like it here anyways." Gyass was worried. "Albino Lugia, you aren't scared of anything! Maybe if he ever comes to the Lugia Lands you can fight him off. Yeah! Hit him real hard with a Rainbow Beam attack, just like you did to Melanistic Lugia!" Said Gyass happily. Albino Lugia laughed. "That won't be necessary, Gyass. I wouldn't need to fight him. It would be too easy!" He then flew off into the clouds with a smile. Gyass knew that he would be safe if Obsidia ever came to the lands, and he had nothing to worry about. But Gyass had forgotten the most important part. He had to fear him if he wanted to live.

Back in the Lugia Lands, the story of Obsidia was spreading like wildfire. Almost every Lugia in the lands knew about it, and they all know they had to fear him to keep their lives. By the time Gyass had gotten back to the Lugia Lands, it was quite late, and the sun was getting ready to set. Gyass' grandfather had planned a meeting for every Lugia in the lands to attend to, presumably to discuss Obsidia. Gyass couldn't stop thinking about what Albino Lugia had said. "Do I have to worry?" He thought. "Are we safe? Could Albino Lugia defeat him?" He had so many unanswered questions. He hoped that at least some of his questions would be answered at the meeting. Meanwhile, the other Lugias were discussing Obsidia. Oliver had told Rupert the red Lugia and Gyassman the green Lugia about Obsidia, but only Gyassman was concerned. All Rupert could think about was his red scales, which he tended to boast about. "Obsidia?" Rupert said. "This Obsidia you speak of is utter nonsense! There is no one who is grander than me and my glorious red coated scales!" Oliver and Gyassman didn't even bother responding, stuff like that happened all the time. Gyassman leaned over to Oliver and whispered, "He's going to be in a heap of trouble soon enough if he doesn't listen!"

It was time for the meeting. Gyass' grandfather rounded up all of the Lugias and got ready to discuss the current situation. He told everyone the story again, to refresh their memory. Gyass wasn't in the mood for storytime. "Grandfather!" Gyass called. "Are we safe?" Gyass' grandfather sneered. "I reckon you should let me finish." He said. Gyass just wasn't happy. "And I reckon you should stop telling us about Obsidia over and over again and start thinking about the Lugia Lands! Are we safe or not? Do we have to leave?" Some other Lugias also weren't pleased. "Are we in danger?" One asked. "Do we need to consult Albino Lugia?" Another one asked. Gyass spoke up. "I have already talked to Albino Lugia about this." He said. "And he said that he would fight Obsidia if he came here." Then Rupert spoke up at a very bad timing. "Please listen to me!" He said. "My grand and glorious red scales-" "NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOUR STUPID SCALES!" Gyass yelled. "STOP THINKING ABOUT JUST YOURSELF ALL THE TIME!" Then a massive argument broke out, and nobody was getting anywhere. Lugias were crying out, and flying about. Things weren't looking too good for the Lugia Lands.

Later that night, after everyone had calmed down, Gyass was at home, and was feeling very scared. "It's all my fault" He thought. "If I hadn't been so stupid we would've all be okay for the night. Now Obsidia is going to come and get me!" But Gyass was wrong. Obsidia wasn't going to get Gyass, he was scared of Obsidia. But he was going to get the ones who weren't, or just the ones who didn't care at all. A while later, at about 12:00 PM, things were going to change. All of the Lugias in the lands were at home and fast asleep. All was quiet. The stars glittered in the midnight sky. Suddenly, a shadowy Lugia swooped down from the sky, camouflaging his black body with the darkness of night. He hit the ground with a slight thud. Gyass awoke, startled. He gazed out his window to see what was the matter. He could very faintly make out a purplish-blackish Lugia making his way towards Rupert's home. Gyass thought he was dreaming, so he went back to sleep.

When morning arrived, Gyass was very rudely awakened by a loud crowd coming from outside. He angrily went outside and was greeted by Oliver, standing at his front door. "Gyass, come with me." He said. Gyass followed Oliver to the crowd of Lugias, who had gathered around Rupert's home. The Lugias looked very frightened, and some were crying. Gyass had no idea what was going on, but apparently everyone else knew something he didn't. Oliver finally spoke up. "Rupert was found dead this morning, he looked like he had been attacked in a way that involved getting rammed. I think we know who might be responsible for this." He said. Gyass nodded. "I think now it's time to tell Albino Lugia. He can definitely help us." Oliver and Gyass did not hesitate, and they took off and headed towards Sky Mountain to tell Albino Lugia. When they got there, they didn't even greet him, they just stated their problem. Albino Lugia did not hesitate either. "A dead Lugia is the last straw." He said. "Tonight we will catch and defeat this Obsidia character and show him what we are made of." Oliver and Gyass nodded in agreement. "We will end this nonsense once and for all." Albino Lugia said. "Let's get going, right now." Albino Lugia, Gyass, and Oliver flew back to the Lugia Lands to announce their plan to defeat Obsidia.

A funeral was held for Rupert, but for the entire time Gyass couldn't stop thinking about that it might have been his fault. He had flashbacks of when Rupert helped him find Albino Lugia a long time ago, when Shadow Lugia was causing havoc. He also had one where Rupert swooped in front of Gyass to save him from getting attacked. But the saddest of all was yesterday, when he called Rupert stupid. Gyass regretted it so much, he wish he hadn't said that. "Obsidia will die, Obsidia will die." Gyass said to himself. He kept repeating it to himself over and over again. A few hours later, Albino Lugia announced his plan to everyone. "Listen, everyone." He said. "I understand that a Lugia has left us, but that doesn't mean we give up! I have a plan to defeat Obsidia." All of the Lugias looked at Albino Lugia with eyes widened. "Tonight we will not go inside of our homes. We will hide, out of sight, and we'll jump out and attack when Obsidia arrives. Who's with me?" Every single Lugia raised their wings in agreement. Albino Lugia smiled happily.

Night fell, and everyone was in position, out of sight. Some Lugias were hiding behind houses, and some behind bushes. Albino Lugia was hiding behind the tallest house, waiting for the arrival of Obsidia. Gyass and Gyassman were hiding together. "Sometimes I can feel Rupert's presence." said Gyass. "I even feel like he is sitting right next to me." Gyassman nodded in agreement, but stayed silent. A few hours passed by, and at about the same time as last night, Obsidia arrived. He landed in the exact same spot. Gyass gazed at Obsidia with fear and curiosity. He was even more horrifying than his grandfather had told him. He had a very strong dark purple glow around his slick black and purple body, and his scales were pointed like bull horns and looked as sharp as daggers. He even had fangs, which Lugias don't have. But worse of all was it's eyes, it felt like only pure evil could describe them. The sclera was purple with blood red veins in them, and it's iris looked like a combination of black and red, and it's pupil was black with a tint of red in the middle. Obsidia looked around, and started heading towards the first of the houses. "Now!" whispered Albino Lugia. Gyass quickly jumped out of the bush he was hiding behind and shot an Aeroblast at Obsidia. It hit him right in the side, and damaged him. Obsidia turned around forcefully, and shot an unknown attack at Gyass. Gyass dodged it, and called Gyassman to help. Gyassman jumped out and fired a Hyper Beam at Obsidia. It dealt a lot more damage than Gyass' attack. Obsidia also knew Hyper Beam, he shot one at Gyassman and it hit! Gyassman was sent flying back, into the side of a house. He was hurt really badly, he couldn't get up and he was trembling. Gyass shot an Aeroblast again, but this time Obsidia shielded himself from the attack. Gyass tried it again, and Obsidia kept shielding himself. "Help me!" Gyass cried. Oliver and some other Lugias jumped out from behind Obsidia and all attacked with Aeroblast at once. Obsidia was too slow to react and got damaged by the multiple Aeroblasts. Obsidia fell to the ground, severely damaged. He slowly got up and let out a massive battle cry, and then used his unidentified attack again. He used it to take out Oliver and the other Lugias all at once. They too fell to the ground, but they did not get back up again. "Albino Lugia, please help us!" Gyass cried out. Albino Lugia jumped out from behind the tall house and flew up high above Obsidia. He quickly used his Air Cannon on Obsidia, severely damaging him again. Obsidia used Hyper Beam, but Albino Lugia effortlessly dodged it and used Air Cannon again. It did even more damage and Obsidia fell to the ground again. Albino Lugia could tell that he was getting weaker, or maybe not. Obsidia stood up triumphantly and cloaked himself in strange purple energy. He then flew up and rammed Albino Lugia head-on! Albino Lugia was hurt, but had not given up just yet. He quickly flew behind Obsidia and got ready to finish this. He shot out a massive Rainbow Beam, and it hit Obsidia hard, and exploded on contact. Obsidia fell right out of the sky, defeated. He hit the ground hard and it shook a little. Albino Lugia landed in front of the fallen Obsidia, gazing upon him, making sure he wasn't still conscious. Obsidia, the nightmare Lugia, had been defeated.

A few days later after the mess was cleaned up, Gyass apologized to his grandfather about not believing his story. "Aye." Gyass' grandfather said. "I forgive you, Gyass. But now you should know to respect your elders, I reckon!" Gyass smiled and nodded. Oliver, Gyassman, and the other Lugias that helped fight had recovered and were fully healed. Everything had gone back to normal. Albino Lugia ordered a statue to be built in honor of Rupert. It was placed in the center of the Lugia Lands, with writing engraved in it saying "R.I.P. Rupert the red Lugia. A friend to all. May heaven treat this fellow the finest." Gyass was so glad that this Obsidia stuff was over with now, he could finally relax with nothing to worry about. But Gyass' grandfather was still concerned for some reason. Gyass was the first to question. "Grandfather, what's wrong? Aren't you glad things are back to normal?" said Gyass. Gyass' grandfather shook his head. "I forgot to tell you something, Gyass." He said. "I completely forgot that Obsidia as a Lugia is a species. Not just one Obsidia exists. Albino Lugia just defeated one out of approximately 10,000 on this planet. But let's keep that just between us, aye?" Gyass nodded slowly, not saying a word.

The legend of Obsidia the nightmare Lugia was passed down for years in the Lugia Lands, it has become very well-known there, almost every Lugia knows about it. Think of it like how folklore works. However, Obsidia became less and less believable each year, but his story was still told many, many times. Sightings of Obsidia had been reported all over the Lugia Lands, but they ended up being proven false or just a mistake. Even some parents use Obsidia to "bribe" their young Lugias into listening to them. They would say things like "Get to bed, or Obsidia will get you!" or "Remember to leave out food for Obsidia tonight!". The point of leaving out food was so "Obsidia" wouldn't get you, it would simply eat the food instead. The parents of the young Lugias would eat the food that was left out to make their young believe, but some nights the food would mysteriously be gone, with some crumbs left over, and sometimes a tiny purple piece of a Lugia's scale that looked like it had fallen off. But it's still just a legend…... right?


End file.
